


thunder

by princessofcolor



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofcolor/pseuds/princessofcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Jongin cuddle because it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder

**Author's Note:**

> sailling.tumblr.com

Sehun couldn’t help but tease Jongin. Sometimes he made it too easy. And that was especially true right now when Jongin was practically jumping out of his skin every time there was a clap of thunder. He was hunched on the floor, near tears, his bottom lip trembling a little. He clutched one of Chanyeol’s numerous plushies tightly to his chest. Jongin was even wearing one of Chanyeol’s hoodies, the too-long sleeves swallowing up his hands.

“Poor Jonginnie. Chanyeol hyung is not here to let you sit in his lap,” he said, mimicing the tone of baby talk. “And no Kyungsoo hyung to sing you a song and make you forget about the loud scary thunder either.”

“Fuck you, Oh Sehun,” Jongin said through gritted teeth, although the effect was not as strong as he might had hoped for considering the fact that he was currently sitting on the living room floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

Sehun might have gone too far. No one else was home. He was bored. And Jongin was really fun to tease. He was really bored. But he might have gone to far, he conceded, when Jongin finally overcame his paralyzing fear long enough to run into one of the bedrooms and slam the door shut. Feeling a little bad now, Sehun got up from the couch. He knocked on the door lightly before trying the door knob and finding that in his haste, Jongin had neglected to lock the door. He felt even more bad when he witnessed the pitiful sight within. Jongin was curled up on the bed and even under a blanket and several pillows, Sehun noticed that he was still visibly shaking, even harder than before.

“Jongin,” he called out softly, approaching the bed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things even if it was only a joke.”

“Go away,” was the muffled response.

Sighing, Sehun burrowed underneath the fortress of pillows and blankets until he reached Jongin to put his arms around him. The other boy was awkwardly stiff in his arms, but he soon gave in and relaxed once he realized that Sehun wasn’t going anywhere. After a while, Sehun decided that he was glad that the hyungs were not home. Jongin was so warm and soft and perfect lying in his arms, his tearstained face pressed against the crook of Sehun’s neck, breathing deep breaths to calm himself down. Sehun couldn’t help but kiss Jongin. It was a thousand times more irresistible than teasing him had been. In the dark underneath the blankets, he kissed Jongin. It was the lightest brushing of lips, almost accidental. He deepened it, tasting and taking all without a single sound of protest from the other. This was the most natural thing he had ever done like it was meant to be.

Sehun was glad that the hyungs were not home yet. That Chanyeol wasn’t here to make stupid jokes and do dumb gags to make Jongin laugh until he couldn’t breathe and that Kyungsoo wasn’t there to rub Jongin’s neck and whisper comforting words in his ear. Instead, Sehun was the one comforting Jongin, making him forget about the thunder, wth gentle kisses and bruising grips.

Later, when the other members came home, they found the two maknaes fast asleep, lets tangled together, and lips still touching.

\- the next morning -

“I still can’t believe you cried last night,” Sehun remarked, before taking a sip of orange juice.

Jongin glared at him over his toast. “Fuck you, Oh Sehun."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
